All's Fair In Love & War
by Devilzzz
Summary: *Trilogy Completed* Ginny and Draco had a past together, but a curse leads Ginny to forget, and fall in love with the man that she married. The problem is, it's not Draco. Sequel to There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate.
1. Things Will Never Be The Same Again

**__**

All's Fair In Love & War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song "I Know" by Audrey, only the plot, and the Mongora Curse methods.

Summary: Ginny's lost the memory of Draco forever, and she's slowly seeping into love with her husband, Harry, who she knows. The only way that Draco can save their love is to risk his life, along with Harry's and Ginny's. Draco must compete against Harry for Ginny's love, but what happens when he goes back to the dark side?...Sequel to There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate.

**__**

Chapter One: I Know Things Will Never Be The Same Again

****

Unicorn blood is highly useful for the matter between life and death. It can sustain you even if you are an inch or two from death. However, in 1867, when Creko Malion, winner of the Warlock's Convention, slayed a unicorn, and drank the blood of the pure innocence, his wife died one or two days later, leaving him alone, before he commited suicide on himself by the Killing Curse.

Recent discoveries...

Hermione Granger flipped the book shut, looking it warily. She looked back up to his twinkiling eyes and gave him a unsteady frown. Albus Dumbledore returned it with a sad smile.

"It's the curse, If I was there, Ms. Granger, I know Fawkes could've saved her...but..."

"It's too late," Hermione croaked. "Fawkes can't do a damn thing, Professor. She's alive and well, but Draco's heartbroken since she can't remember him."

"Please, feel free to call me Dumbledore, not Professor. You're not being educated in Hogwarts again," he noted.

"But I don't understand.. Ginny seems to remember who Harry and I am. How come not Draco?"

"That," Dumbledore peered over his glasses, "Is not my place to say."

"How come the baby didn't survive?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The baby was probably gone by the time you got the unicorn blood."

"Well I just like to have her back, again. I mean, I know things won't be easy for Draco, but..." Hermione's voice faded off softly. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Yes, I quite understand. Why don't you go back to the Burrow, where the Weasleys, I assume, are nursing her? I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are there too."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you," she said politely, and walked up to the door. She turned the knob, but then turned around in the last second.

"Is there any way?" 

There was a long pause as Dumbledore looked at her sternly.

"Yes, but I do not want to put you all in danger."

"Danger?" Hermione repeated curiously.

He nodded. "Yes. It's a complex method. It's not merely a charm, it's...it's much bigger than that."

"What is it?" Hermione's eyes went wide, ensuing him to continue.

"It's...sort of a competition, a tournament. I think don't think it would suite Ginny very well. There are many deadly side affects of the Unicorn Blood Curse, but each person should recieve an individual one. Miss Weasley - sorry, Mrs. Potter, received the Congora Curse, which lets her lose her one true love. This tournament could not only save her memory, it could save Mr. Malfoy' s life."

"What do you mean?"  


Dumbledore paused. "The Congora Curse has many ways of working. First, to ensure that we could not reverse the curse before it could happen, it worked on Mrs. Potter's subconscious, leaving one part of her memory behind. But even then, her true love could still get to her and she could fall in love back again, so most likely the Congora Curse would..."

"Kill Draco," completed Hermione softly.

He nodded grimly. "And since Miss Weasley would have no memory for him, she would be able to get easily hurt in relationships, and she would never really know what love was, since I assume Draco was her first love?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly in response. "About the competetion thing...what is that?"

He sighed, and reluctantly began to explain.

"The only way to reverse the Congora Curse, which is a very, very powerful and brilliant method, is to fight fire with fire. You must get two people who she loves, romantically, and they must be placed under the base of the curse, but it works differently for each individual trio. Miss Weasley would be placed in a deep sleep, and the boys would too, and since I have never experienced it, Miss Granger, I don't know what would happen exactly. It's different for everyone."

"The two people that she's in love with romantically...Harry and Draco, of course!"  


Dumbledore shook his head. "It won't be that easy Miss Granger, not only will they all be in danger for the reverse act to happen, since Miss Weasley's true love was Draco, it's almost impossible that she would have another."

Hermione hung her head. "Well, okay, thanks." She proceeded to leave.

"Miss Granger," he called.

"Yes?"

"I advise you never to talk or mention the reverse act of the Mongora Curse."  


"Why?"

"It's too horrible to tell. But you have to promise me, you WILL never try it."

Hermione paused reluctantly. Suddenly, she opened the door into a wide gap and stepped outside.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." 

Then she shut the door.

~*~

"Ah! Stop, Harry, stop!" Ginny giggled as Harry mercilessly tickled her. Ron was laughing, along with his other redheaded brothers, but Mrs. Weasley had a stern look on her face.

"Harry, she needs rest, she's been through a great ordeal," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Sorry, _Mom_," Harry replied obediently, and sat back into his proper seat.

Suddenly, there was a pop, and Hermione appeared instantly.

"Just apparated," she said proudly.

"Hey, you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Ron and Harry shouted together at her, grinning giddily. She had to grin back.

"That was a test. Went off to the village, _then_, I apparated. Ginny!" she went over to the small, slim figure and hugged her tightly.

"It's so great to be back, I feel like I've been asleep all these years."

"What do you remember last," Ron asked anxiously. Hermione glared at him, knowing he was not at all moping that Ginny had completely erased Draco from her mind.

"Well, I remember...I don't know exactly...all I remember is I kissed Harry in the morning, and then the rest is all blank."

There was a long silence as everyone adjusted to this news. Finally, Hermione broke the ice.

"Where's Draco?" she asked. 

"He went home," Harry replied coldly. Ginny's face remained emotionless, with a little bit of puzzlement in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, Ginny, let's go up to your old room and get you some rest," and she tugged on the younger girl's arm, and in moments, they had collapsed on their beds, laughing.

"I feel sixteen," Ginny said.

"Me too," agreed Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling oddly tired and numb. Dumbledore's words were still rushing through her mind, haunting her insides.

"'Mione?"

She opened her eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"Tell me 'bout Draco."

Hermione's face suddenly went rigid, and she felt a smile crack on her face.

"Let's see, I think it started in your fifth year..."

~*~

"After all these years, your crawling back, Draco?" His father's harsh tone made him flinch slightly.

Draco sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking Father, not joining you sooner."

His insides were churning. He was hurt, tired, and numb. He hadn't had much sleep over the days, and the last time he had seen Ginny was in the Burrow, happily flirting with Harry, not knowing who the hell Draco Malfoy was. She had said an awkward hello and gave him a friendly handshake. It hurt him so much, that he had decided he had to go home. Although he and Potter had actually got along now, he was feeling old hatred rise up for him. Damn the Boy-Who-Lived, who got everything he wanted. His rage had surfaced to something he thought he would never do in his life. Join his Father.

"Fine, boy. You shall join," although his voice was cold, Draco could tell there was a bit of pleasure in it.

"It will take long. You must go through many tasks, and there will be a special ceremony to attend. Make me proud, boy, make me proud, or else," Lucius Malfoy gave him a warning glare. Draco nodded.

All the rage and evil he had suffered to fight was now going through him, getting steeper into his body, and he took a deep breath before he did what he knew he had to.

"Before I become a death eater, Father, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to kill someone for me. Someone that might distract me from Dark Arts."

"Who is it?" His father was looking at him curiously.

"Jennasise Malfoy."

~*~


	2. It's All About The Dark In Me

All's Fair In Love & War  
  
I don't own "Freak Like Me" by Sugababes  
  
Chapter Two: It's All About The Dark In Me  
"Hermione says he really loved me. I was just wondering if it was true," she said softly, her fingers circiling his palm slowly. His green eyes bellowed against her wide, brown ones and he gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Only he knows that. I really don't want to talk about this," Harry said sternly.  
  
Ginny backed away a bit. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
She stopped at the faraway look on her husband's face. He was sitting still, and they both sit beside on the bed, the darkness flooding the room. Although it was dark, the shining moonlight was not concealed, and was beaming through the windows was enough to entrail the expression on his face.  
  
Ginny fumbled with her nightgown, feeling the soft silk of the fabric that was colored creamy white.  
  
Harry laughed. It was a cold laugh, something forced, something fake. It scared her a bit, but she looked up at him and managed a weak smile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing...just...when he heard that you loved him, you were telling me, and that's how he overheard. I remember, there was a slipper in his hand, yours..." his voice faded away, with a grim frown on his face.  
  
"I told you I loved him? When was this?"  
  
"Christmas...Charles..." he murmured, his face blankly staring onto the floor.  
  
"Charles?" she whispered. As she was about to lunge into her memory, a sudden strike rushed through her, and dizziness dwelled across her mind.  
  
"Who's Charles?"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco's hand leaped across his hair, criss crossing the strands of silver. He wondered how it would feel again, to have Ginny touching his hair again, smiling at him, whispering suggestive things in his ears, her body against his. She was so soft, gentle, and delicate. He wanted to make her laugh again, to see her cry, anything. He just wanted to see her again, and have her in his arms. He shook his head in disgust. A death eater shouldn't act like this, he thought to himself grimly. He had jobs to do, tasks to fill, and he had to work hard to get through the ceremony.  
  
His life was behind him. All the petty things like love, marriage were pushed in the back of his mind. He wanted to throw happiness behind him and work on his revenge, his anger, his evil. He wanted power, like he never had before. It was the only thing he had, the only thing he could control, especially with Ginny gone.  
  
But he couldn't resist seeing her once more before he entered his father's world.  
  
He just couldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
The Reverse Act of the Congora Curse =======================  
  
The Congora Curse is a powerful curse that rids of one's true love. It has been used in many punishments for wrong doers over the centuries, but it's main factor of why it is layed upon a witch or wizard is because the curse of Unicorn Blood. The Reverse Act, is a recent but lovely discovery. It's creator is unknown and wishes to be anonymous, as it has deadly side affects. However, the Reverse Act of the Congora Curse is performed in six different complex steps and needs useful and intelligent witch or wizards upon it. A witch or wizard in the Congora Curse needs to be put into a deep sleep, so are his/her two loved ones.  
  
The page went onto explain the six main steps toward the Reverse Act, and Hermione studied them carefully before ripping out the page of the book and stuffing it into her pocket. She left the library, and went outside, examining the other areas of Diagon Alley. Finally, she pulled her wand from her robes and prepared to disapparate.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was just rising up. Ginny woke to find her bed vacant. Harry was not sleeping soundly next to her. She sighed, and wrapped her sheets around her as she looked around. There was something different about the room...  
  
She stifled a scream with her hand. A silver haired man was sitting beside her, on a red armchair. His eyes were cold and empty as she looked into them.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
"What - what are you doing here?" she said, her face flushing in red. She barely had any clothes on, and tried to keep hold of the bedsheets covered around her.  
  
"An interesting sight I should've apparated to sooner," he teased, flashing her a grin. Her cheeks were burning by then. She glared at him, observing him carefully. She never remembered anything about him, but had heard that he was an arrogant little bitch that used to prejudice against her family in Hogwarts. She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to put my clothes on before I talk to a stranger," she said harshly. She regretted it, as his eyes shifted dangerously.  
  
"Go ahead. I've seen you naked before, Virginia," he said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Her bedsheets dropped, giving Draco a chance to swift his eyes toward her bare chest. Her cheeks burned as she struggled to pick them up. He rolled his eyes. Same, innocent Virginia. If only she knew what they had done, what she had done, cheated on her own husband. If only she knew.  
  
"Yup. It's true."  
  
"You're lying! I would never sleep with somebody when I was a teenager!"  
  
"Teenager? Whoever said we slept together in teen years?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching up curiously.  
  
"But - but I was devoted to Harry since I turned seventeen, and Hermione said we never saw each other again after I was fifteen..."  
  
"Exactly. I'm sure your smart enough, Virginia, to predict what happened when I got my hands on you...tsk, tsk, and while you were married, none the less," he snarled casually.  
  
"No...that's not true, I'd never...I'd never do anything like that, not to you, especially!"  
  
"Why not me especially, Virginia?"  
  
"Because...well, you don't think they told me about you? Warned me? Ron told me how you used to tease me back in school."  
  
"Tease, huh? Dirty. I like it," Draco snapped at her. She glowered back, sinking back into her bed.  
  
"I would never sleep with you! I love Harry completely!"  
  
The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she found the immediate affect it had on Draco. His eyes shifted again, and he glared.  
  
"You love him, do you?" he said, leaning over. She wanted to move away, but her eyes were pondering his face. He had a young, refreshing face, and unlike Harry, he had a dangerous edge to him. His eyes were the thing that introxinated her the most. Gray ones, like pools that she liked to swirl into. She caught her breath. Ginny felt as if she had done this before, several different times...  
  
His lips were getting closer, inches away from her face. She lifted her chin, trying to brush them against hers, she didn't know what she was doing, and she liked it.  
  
He stopped, and chuckled, his warm breath agonizing her face.  
  
"If you loved him, you wouldn't be so turned on by me."  
  
He backed away, standing there, a look of satisfaction on his face. Although he was a complete stranger to him, she wanted to smack that smirk off his face.  
  
"Anyway, I just came by to say goodbye. I'll leave you alone with your precious Potter," Draco said bitterly, turning around so Ginny was facing his back as he walked toward the door, and opened it wide.  
  
"For now."  
  
The door slammed, leaving Ginny, alone, once again.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Do You Think We'll Make It?

All's Fair In Love & War  
  
I don't own "Running" by No Doubt (download it; it rocks!)  
  
Chapter Three: Do you think we'll make it  
"Tell me, again, why the hell am I here?"  
  
His tone was firmly agressive, but Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Just stay here while I get Harry," she commented, her eyebrow rising.  
  
"Potter? Hell no!" He proceeded to stand up, but she pushed him back into the couch.  
  
"Be quiet! God, Ginny's sleeping, okay? Please, do this okay? This is good news...for you, anyway. It's going to take a lot for Harry to agree because it's very bad news for him," Hermione said, sighing sadly. Draco grinned slightly and obeyed, waiting for her to come back.  
  
When she did, she was tugging Harry by the arm and she pushed him on the same couch, which he relented from and kept a long distance from Malfoy.  
  
"I don't understand what you're doing, 'Mione. And why is he here anyway?" he asked, shooting Draco a suspicious glare.  
  
"Shut up for once, Harry. Listen. I looked it up...the only way to get Ginny's memory back is to get two people she truly loves is to perform the Reverse Congora Curse. It's pretty simple, really, although to guys like you, it will seem rather complicated. The first step is to get Ginny asleep and perform the charm on her; which is already succeeded. The second step is for you guys to read this aloud at the same time."  
  
She handed them both two pieces of parchment, with neatly written cursive on it. Draco read it, his eyes fastening the pace and scrunched up his lips in disgust.  
  
"I am not reading this crap," he objected, snarling.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. I don't even know why I bother. Just let Ginny get away from you, then."  
  
"Wait a minute! Who says he gets her back?" Harry was up now, standing, giving his best friend a menacing look.  
  
"My God, I don't know if you really love her or not, because if you did, you'd want her to be happy, Harry! And she's happy with Malfoy, get it?" Hermione was shrieking now, to Draco's lurid satisfaction.  
  
"No, I don't get it! Why do you ruin things for me, huh? Fine, you can do whatever the hell you want when my life is actually steady and non-dramatic again, but leave me out of this! I am not participating for a plea of insanity here!" He glared at both of them again before going toward the door and slamming the door. Hard.  
  
Hermione grinded her teeth. She plomped herself next to Malfoy and covered her face with her hands. Malfoy looked at her, squirming.  
  
"God, I try to help so hard...I know Harry probably hates me right now, but I just hate Ginny act so light headed and, God, Malfoy, somebody needs to take control around here," she said, her voice muffled.  
  
He awkwardly put an arm around her. "Err- there, there."  
  
Hermione squirmed out of his grip and looked at him strangely. Then she burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" Draco asked blankly. Seeing her in an uproar like this gave him the urgent sensation to laugh too. It had been a long time since he had laughed just because something was funny or because he was joyful, so he joined in reluctantly.  
  
"God...well, I better go wake Ginny up, it's obvious Harry's not going to do anything about it..." her voice faded off, her laughter rejecting itself.  
  
"I'll wake her up," he offered.  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look but shrugged.  
  
"Okay. I'll go help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen or tend to something else, whatever."  
  
She got up and went downstairs. He went to the familiar bedroom of Ginny and opened the door, and heard her soft breaths.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
There was no answer. He stepped in and turned on the light and saw her. She was in a soft, shabby nightgown that was colored pink. Her hair was messy and curled all over her eyes, and she was awake, her eyes opened and examining her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"I thought you were going to leave me alone," she prompted quietly.  
  
"Hard to keep promises with a person like you," he merely responded, carelessly sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
There was a long silence filling the room. Draco listened to her breathe for several moments before he heard her speak.  
  
"Draco, is it true?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What you told me - about me cheating on Harry," she said.  
  
"Yes." His voice was stern, truthful. She sighed softly.  
  
"My God, I am such a horrible person," she muttered to herself, but was loud enough for Draco to hear. He moved near to her and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Not really...Potter made a LOT of mistakes too; and anyway, I had you first," he said teasingly. She smiled at him, and took a shuddering breath. Suddenly, without warning, she shrieked, clutching her head in pain.  
  
"Ginny?" He shook her shoulders, but her eyes were wide open, looking past him.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
There was so answer. She fell limp into his lap, her eyes finally closing, and her breathing uneven. He leaned close to her ear, touching the softness of her ear.  
  
"Ginny, can you hear me? Please, Ginny, answer," he pleaded desperately.  
  
~*~ -+- "Mother, please can I go and see him?" she pleaded ambitiously. "Ginny, he's not something you're going to gawk it."  
  
She pouted, her lips set to a frown. He had been just a year older than her, with messy tangles of black hair, and green eyes that shone. He was handsome, thin...  
  
-+-  
"I don't think Potter liked your valentine that much!"  
  
How dare he? she thought in fury, trying to shake off her embarassment. He was jealous, she knew. Raving mad that he didn't get a chance to humiliate Harry again. But why had he chosen to put it out on her? - + -  
  
"Harry, you're hurt!" He shook it off and helped her up, her knees trembling beneath her, as if she might fall any second. His hand clutched her arm, daring not to let go. She felt the warmth surround her.  
  
"Ginny, it's all over. See? He's gone. It's just a memory now," he said, pointing to the forebidding book on the chamber floor. Blood was seeping through it, black blood. Ink. Her face fell, and she managed a stuttering smile.  
  
-  
  
+  
  
-  
  
"Hey, you okay? Bryce is a jerk, sorry about him..."  
  
Ginny lifted her eyes and they flickered over him. He had dark hair and blue eyes, which seemed to change color at the movement of the sunlight. She squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with the fact that she was crying. He sat next to her and smiled.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you again, I promise."  
  
She managed a quivering uplift of her lips.  
  
"I am Ginny," she finally announced.  
  
"I am Charles."  
  
-  
  
+  
  
- "I know you want something in return. Now tell me, what is it?" she finally said.  
  
He laughed coldly, and with a sneering smile he took his finger and ran it through the her leg.  
  
She shivered.  
  
Finally he whispered in her ear, his lips catching on the flesh of her ear, and said,  
  
"I think you know what I want."  
  
- + -  
  
"Are those- scars?" he asked meekly.  
  
She blinked again, water running from her eyes at last.  
  
She pulled up her shirt, the cloth sending sparks against her skin, and lifted it up so he could see.  
  
Sideway marks were gleaming across the skin of her stomach. They looked dreadful, crossing her veins in every whichway.  
  
"I can't get rid of them; in the daytime I hide them with makeup," she explained as if she was continuing a story.  
  
"Sometimes at night I can feel some pain, and it always lasts all night, how did you make the pain go away?" Ginny asked. She realized she was blabbering on and on, but she couldn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
Malfoy merely shrugged, and pushed her lightly on the bed. Her head fell back in the soft pillows, her eyes nearly closing.  
  
"G'night," he hissed, and started walking toward the exit of the room.  
  
Ginny didn't ask how he had gotten in here.  
  
"He tried to rape me, you know." she found herself muttering. Draco didn't ask her who she was talking about.  
  
She watched as Draco stopped, his foot in midair. Finally putting it down, he turned the knob and creaked the door open.  
  
She heard the door slam swiftly, and closed her eyelids. For some odd reason, the pain had gone away. And now, that Draco had gone, it was slowly returning.  
  
- + -  
~*~  
  
"Err- do I know you? You seem so familiar..." his voice faded off.  
  
"Yes. You met me several years ago, at Christmas. I was a friend of Ginny's..."  
  
"Oh, right, right, the Potter guy. So what do you want?"  
  
"Ginny's in trouble - she can't ...I can't explain it here. Would you mind if we talked it over eating or something?" Harry wringed his fingers, extremely nervous.  
  
"Of course," Charles replied, a worried expression coming over his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Read aloud what it says, practice for a bit, okay, Charles? I am going to summon a sleeping charm on Ginny and apparate to where Draco is..."  
  
"You can put a sleeping charm on here right here, right now?" asked Harry, impressed.  
  
"Of course," she said swiftly. She waved her wand, muttering an inaudible spell under her breath.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Thirty Minutes to Bliss Alter Our Lives

All's Fair In Love & War  
  
I don't own "Thirty Minutes" by T.A.T.U.  
  
Chapter Four: Thirty Minutes to alter our lives  
  
Draco was blindly reaching for something that was not there. His footsteps took him, shaking him into darkness. He had no idea where he was, had no recalling of why he was here. It was a glowing room of some sort, the surfaces of it hard and leaking.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice was calling. A woman's voice. Draco looked around, and saw a plump, redheaded woman, who was Mrs. Weasley. Her wrinkles were gone, she was a bit thinner, her legs more paler and freckled, with straight hair instead of curls. Draco gaped at her in awe. If he didn't know better...he'd say it was a thirty-year old Ginny Weasley herself. But then, footsteps were behind him.  
  
It was a eight-year-old Ron Weasley. Draco raised as eyebrow. His hair was moppy and red, sprawled over his face, and he called past Draco as if he could not see him.  
  
"Mom!" Ron cried. "It's Ginny!"  
  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked, her voice shaking frantically.  
  
"She's gone down the forest again!"  
  
"Not again!" she cried, and pulling Ron aside, she began walking toward the outside of the Burrow.  
  
Draco followed her, running behind her. Ginny, in the forest? He looked forward and saw there was a forest outside of the Burrow, where the fat hens were wandering around aimlessley.  
  
He rushed, his breath in gasping tones as he stopped. Ginny was laying uncounscious on the ground, her head rolling off sideways.  
  
He looked around, but he had lost Mrs. Weasley, so he leaned over her, her angelic apple-shaped face, scratches over her arms from tree twigs, her pale legs bleeding.  
  
"Ginny," he breathed, tucking her into his arms, rocking her slightly. He reached into his pocket and was amazed to see his wand inside. He took it out, and with one spell, the scratches mended itself, and she fluttered her eyelashes open...  
  
The word seemed to have windswept itself. Draco was floating away, away from Ginny...he reached out his hand to her small figure, but she was vanishing before his eyes...  
  
He woke up beside someone in a dark, damp sort of place.  
  
He looked over, and saw Charles.  
  
"What the hell -" Draco sputtered, looking at him.  
  
"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.  
  
They both looked up, and saw Dumbledore.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, damn that killed me to write this. I really have writer's block on this...I know what to do with it, but I don't want to write it. I seriously was going to give up on this. 


	5. Wake Me Up Inside

All's Fair In Love & War  
  
I don't own "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence  
  
Chapter Five: Wake me up inside  
  
"Professor - Professor Dumbledore?" Draco choked, throwing frantic glances in between Charles and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No need, Mr. Malfoy, to call me professor here."  
  
"What're you doing here? Isn't this the reverse Congara curse?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously dumbfounded.  
  
Dumbledore smiled warily at him. "Who got to Ginny first?"  
  
"What?" both boys echoed.  
  
"Who got to little Ginny first?" he repeated.  
  
"Me," Draco responded haughtily after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Ah," he peered at Draco over his glasses. "Well, then, Draco, you have succeeded the first task."  
  
"What?" Charles exclaimed. "But...that's not fair! That's not fair at all!"  
  
"It isn't?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't." Charles brushed himself off, folding his arms over his chest. "I mean - I just came right after Draco did..."  
  
"What made you late?"  
  
"Err..." Charles turned red, and mumbled underneath his breath before answering. "Well...I really didn't understand much...when I saw Ginny there, I saw Draco running to her...and I...hesitated."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Professor...- sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, I mean," Draco corrected hastily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, did Ms. Granger not tell you the procedure?"  
  
"Not much..."  
  
"I did warn her..." Dumbledore said, a frown upon his face, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Why would you warn her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because, Mr. Malfoy, if you won the next task, Ginny's memory would be reinstalled with the features of...well, you. She would remember everything, and you would be able to live...however...if you did win...He," Dumbledore motioned his head toward Charles. "Would die."  
  
"What?" both boys breathed at the same time.  
  
"Whoever loses Ginny's heart will die, and her memory of whoever dies will erase forever," Dumbledore informed sternly.  
  
"Prof- Dumbledore, you can't be serious! This is a joke, right?"  
  
"I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, you are tied to the reverse curse. There's no way ..."  
  
"But...but...how do you know this?" Charles asked, his voice quivering with fear and regret.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled beneath his disdainful expression. "It was I who created the reverse curse."  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you ...what's happening to her?" Harry asked, leaning forward to observe the shaking Ginny in her bed.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, widening her eyes. "Don't worry...once Draco wins, he and Charles will be back home safe."  
  
"You're sure about that, 'Mione?" he asked her, giving her a doubtful glance.  
  
"How can you even question me?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. "You've known me half your life!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't make mistakes..." he murmured.  
  
She continued to gaze at him stonily, then bit her lip. "Harry?"  
  
He looked up, his hand on Ginny's chest, still.  
  
"I...I think..."  
  
"What is it?" He lurched up, clutching the ends of the bed. Her chin began quivering. Harry pulled her into his arms, sighing into her embrace.  
  
"I t-t-think I've made a horrible mistake..."  
  
With that, the sleeping Ginny suddenly gave a writhing shake before releasing a earsplitting scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Be a good little girl for Charles, come on Ginny, don't be afraid...don't be afraid! Stop it you whore!" He grasped her by her shoulders painfully, his fingernails digging into her skin. She screamed loudly as the blood poured from her flesh, trickling down from her shoulder blades and into her nightgown.  
  
"It'll be okay," he whispered. "Just stay still, the pain will go away."  
  
"Mom! Dad! Please someone help me!" she screamed. Charles pushed her into the bed, clutching her tightly by the wrists, and gave her a painful kiss before pulling up the nightgown, pulling down her garment, and promptly plunging into her.  
  
The screams never faded, the screams never faded...  
  
~*~  
  
"That bastard," Charles seethed through his teeth. Draco looked over at him. They were now in the midst of their second task; it seemed to be a normal living room, except shabby walls and pictures of several different Weasleys waved toward them.  
  
"It's that bitch, Granger that got us into this," Draco notified him stubbornly. "If I ever live, I'll wring her neck, I swear..."  
  
"Shh...I think I hear something..." Charles warned. They both fell silent. Sure enough, after a few moments, they could hear mumbles, and then...screams?  
  
It was a female's scream. Draco jumped to his feet.  
  
"No you don't, Malfoy!" Charles yelled, pushing him away and running toward the sounds.  
  
Draco managed to regain his composure and shove him away as he ran, his footsteps hot and heavy. He was running quickly - the screams were getting closer - the cellar. He swung open the door, stumbling over the stairs in the darkness, and gasped to what he saw.  
  
Charles gasped behind him also. "Holy - that's me!"  
  
It was a smaller version of Charles, on top of Ginny, struggling onto her as she screamed furiously.  
  
Draco felt his blood rise. He had never felt so much anger before. Charles and him both headed toward the flashback - and that's when the fire came.  
  
Scarlet flames stood before him, guarding the vision in every way possible.  
  
Charles gave an audible gulp. "How the hell...MALFOY!"  
  
Draco didn't care whether he died or not - thoughts rushed past him as he leaped forward, and into the fire...  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if it sucked. I am making progress, that's a good thing, at least. I don't expect any reviews, since I haven't updated this since - what, last year maybe? I just want to finish this.  
  
Love, -S.A. Court 


	6. The End

__

**All's Fair In Love & War**

I don't own "Die Another Day" by Madonna, where it all started.

**__**

Chapter Six: The End 

Draco could hear his blood pounding in his eardrums, he could hear Charles snarl at him furiously, but as he went through the flames, none of that mattered anymore. There was a twinkling sound somewhere, a peaceful song that seemed to rise upon, something to feel, something to smell, something to never touch but be endlessly grateful for. 

It was the Phoenix's Song. He smiled timidly through the fire as he stepped out of it, unharmed.

__

I guess I'll die another day,

I guess I'll die another day,

I guess I'll die another day.

I guess I'll die another day,

another day,

I guess I'll die another day,

I guess I'll die another day,

Sigmund Freud,

analyze this,

analyze this,

I am going to break the cycle...

I am going to shake up the system,

I am going to close my body now...

I think I'll find another way,

there's so much more to know,

I guess I'll die another day,

it's not my time to go,

for every sin

I'll have to pay,

I've come to work,

I've come to play,

I think I'll find another way...

it's not my time to go...

"Ginny?" Draco stammered. Ginny was no longer with the smaller version of Charles. Instead, she was right in front of him. She was clothed in a green cloak, smiling at him, red ringlets over her face, the same figure, the same face, the same everything.

He clutched her in his arms, everything from his life washing away. Jenna, Harry, his father, the Dark Lord, the Dark Mark that was awaiting for him. All he could focus on was the warmth that lay in his arms. All he could concentrate was that she was in his arms, not afraid, that she knew him completely, and that he felt inadequate without her.

Everything seemed to right that the Phoenix Song began to play once more, it's rhythmatic beats around them, and Draco felt like he was drowning in her. Her legs, her arms, her stomach, her neck and face, every part of her he wanted to sink into. Everything from the past was making him smile, every obstacle they had to go through to find each other; the lying, the cheating, the fighting, the crying, it didn't matter anymore. 

It was in the past. And now this was the future.

~*~

"Look, she's smiling," Harry whispered, an admiring glance at the sleeping Ginny. The little redhead was now content in his arms, smiling as if she was the happiest woman in the world; her eyes were still closed, but her chest heaved upwards and down, and she sighed a bit.

"She looks so adorable," Hermione commented, with a little smile filling her lips. The dried tearstains were now forgotten; it seemed to vanish the moment Ginny smiled.

And then, Ginny clutched her stomach in pain, wincing. Hermione gave a little gasp as Ginny's hand placed itself on her stomach, the shirt going up, and they both observed the shining scars on Ginny's stomach, the scars that Charles had caused...they were burning, red light luminating from each one. Then, the most incredible thing seemed to happen.

The scars...one by one, went away. As if tears had dripped on them and burned into solid flesh, they were gone.

~*~

His hand went to her middle, and he could see that her bare skin was changing. The scars that Charles had imprinted upon her so long ago were evaporating...

__

I am gonna avoid the cliche

I am gonna suspend my senses

I am gonna delay my pleasure

I am gonna close my body now

I guess I'll die another day

I guess I'll die another day

I guess I'll die another day,

I think I'll find another way,

there's so much more to know,

I guess I'll die another day,

it's not my time to go.

~*~

"I love you, Draco Longbottom," Ginny was saying under her breath.

"What the hell?" Hermione and Harry said in the same time. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm impulsively, and their eyes met. She blushed, looking away from him, the tingling sensation spreading throughout her skin...

~*~

"I love you, Draco Longbottom," Ginny said, smiling at him after they kissed.

"I love you, Ginny Malfoy..."

~*~

__

I guess I'll die

another day

I guess I'll die

another day

another day

another day

another day...

~*~

Finished August 3rd,2003 4:36 P.M.

Yay, the last chapter was sappy, cliche, and not-surprising! Oh well, at least Harry'll have a new girlfriend, Ginny and Draco are together, and for the Longbottom-Malfoy reference, if you don't know it, that means you didn't follow by the rules and didn't read the first story in the series! Shame on you, since the first in the series I actually LIKED. (I even made a website for it - if you're interested) Sorry if you didn't like it, but forgive me, it's a happy ending, everyone's happy, and it ended with the song it started with. AND I AM FINISHED WITH THE SERIES! I FEEL SO SAD, BUT CONTENT AS WELL! LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks to everyone who read at least one of the stories in the series, thank you for supporting me, thank you for reviewing, I love you guys! This is the official end to a trilogy that has been going on since last Christmas...I can't believe I have to let it go :( . But I have new works, so be sure to glance at them! Again, I love you guys.

So, review!!! (P.S. my awaiting-to-be-published-novel's is called 'Die For You')

LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE,

-S.A. Court


End file.
